Soirée
by Hermaline
Summary: Petite soirée entre amis


_Titre : Soirée (je me suis pas foulée, c'est vrai)  
Auteur : Hermaline  
Genre : humour, enfin j'essaie  
Saison : je dirais 7  
Note : Cette fanfiction fut écrite pour le challenge n°6 du forum de fanfictions __.fr/__, la règle était de mettre les mots suivants dans la fic ""Bisounours" "Rantanplan" "Que la force soit avec vous/toi" "Sarah Connor" "Et voici les barbapapas" "Tournicoti-tournicota " "Vers l'infini et au dela" "poupoudidou"_

**Soirée**

- Da Vinci Code !  
- Non Daniel, c'est pas ça, on vous l'a déjà dit… ! marmonna Jack, excédé.  
- Mais j'adore ce film ! répondit l'archéologue passablement éméché, comme si cette seule information suffisait.  
- Peut-être, mais il n'y a que vous et ce n'est pas la bonne réponse de toute façon.  
- Comment ça vous n'aimez pas Da Vinci Code ? Mais c'est génial !  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas, j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que vous, nuance.  
- Dans les termes peut-être mais ça veut un peu dire pareil quand même… murmura Samantha Carter à son colonel  
Elle ne parla cependant pas assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas.  
- Victoire ! cria Daniel en levant d'ailleurs les bras au ciel.  
Un bruit caractéristique retentit et une voix résonna dans la pièce.  
_- Vous avez atteint le premier pallier !_  
Tous tournèrent la tête vers le coin de la pièce d'où provenait la dite voix.  
- Mais c'était quoi la réponse ? balbutia O'Neill, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.  
- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas vu… répondit Sam d'un ton désolé.  
- Teal'c ? dit Jack emplit d'espoir.  
- Je n'ai pas vu non plus.  
- Raaaaa mince… On saura jamais !  
- Si, moi je sais… ! annonça fièrement le docteur Jackson.  
- Et c'était quoi ?  
- … Da Vinci Code !  
Jack lança un regard noir à Daniel, Sam soupira et Teal'c reporta, imperturbable, son attention vers le téléviseur. Ce que les trois autres firent également.  
_- Quel dessin animé présente un monde enchanteur…_  
- Pocahontas !  
- Daniel le présentateur n'a pas fini de dire la question !  
_- … Vous avez trente secondes._  
- Mais c'est quoi la question ? Carter ! C'est quoi la question ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Daniel a parlé je…  
- C'est toujours moi qui prends ! contesta ce dernier en se resservant à boire.  
- J'avais dit plus de bière Daniel !  
- Mais c'est pas de la bière, c'est du bordeaux ! répliqua joyeusement ce dernier.  
- Mais qui a apporté ça ?  
- Personne mon colonel c'est… C'était dans ma cave, s'excusa Sam.  
- C'est pas grave Carter… Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…  
- Oui… Et d'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui m'avait offert ça…  
- Je dirais les Bisounours, dit alors Teal'c.  
Jack et Sam regardèrent le jaffa d'un air étonné.  
- Pardon ?  
_- Et oui, il s'agissait bel et bien des Bisounours, vous avez atteint le deuxième pallier ! Félicitatations !_ s'emporta le présentateur alors que des applaudissements fusaient sur le plateau.  
- Woua Teal'c… Vous êtes fort aussi en dessin animé ? demanda Jack, impressionné.  
- J'aime bien. Ça me détend, se justifia Teal'c.  
- C'est sûr, ça change des jaffas en jupettes qui nous courent après !  
- Daniel ! s'exclama Sam en tentant de lui prendre son verre, sans succès.  
A contre cœur, le reste, sobre, de SG1 repartit vers la télévision. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que les trois garçons de l'équipe avaient sonné chez le major Carter, des pizzas en guise de bonsoir. Ils avaient bien mangé, bien bu - en tout cas quelqu'un en particulier - et, faute d'avoir des idées géniales pour occuper la soirée, avaient allumé le poste et laisser la première chaîne qui leur était tombée sous la main.  
Enfin disons qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Daniel s'étant amusé à appuyer sur tous les boutons, Teal'c avait judicieusement pris la télécommande en laissant la chaîne telle quelle.  
_- … Attention… Top ! Comment s'appelle le chien de Lucky Luke ?_  
- PIKACHU ! cria Daniel qui, porté par son enthousiasme, se dressa debout sur le canapé.  
Heureusement, le colonel O'Neill le fit descendre d'un geste brusque et sans appel.  
- Mais non Daniel, vous savez bien que c'est Rantanplan, tenta Sam, patiente.  
- Non, c'est Thor.  
- Non, c'est Rantanplan, insista Jack.  
- Je sais c'est que j'ai dit.  
- Non, vous avez dit Pikachu.  
- Mais non, j'ai dit Thor !  
_- Quatrième question, dans quel film peut-on entendre la phrase désormais culte : « Que la force soit avec toi » ?_  
Tous ce tournèrent bien évidemment vers Teal'c, qui ne put retenir un fin sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne réponde, toujours aussi stoïque :  
- Star Wars.  
- Félicitations Teal'c, je n'avais pas trouvé, salua Daniel d'une voix soudainement normale.  
- Pourtant vous l'avez souvent vu ce film, comme nous tous ici, dit Sam.  
- Non je n'ai jamais vu Da Vinci Code.  
- Mais on parle de Star Wars Petit Scarabé !  
- Oui moi aussi, répondit tout normalement Daniel en buvant une gorgée de bordeaux.  
- Quel célèbre femme le Terminator doit-il aller chercher ?  
- Samantha Carter ! tenta à nouveau Daniel.  
- Non, c'est Sarah Connor, dit Jack qui avait choisi d'ignorer ce dernier.  
- Mon colonel vous connaissez ce film ?  
- Ba ouais ! Comme Teal'c, ça me détend.  
Les questions continuèrent, les candidats changèrent. L'ambiance dans le salon était devenue plus calme depuis que le docteur Jackson s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Teal'c qui faisait mine de ne pas sentir sa tête s'enfoncer dans son cou.  
- Ca ne serait pas un pentacle ? proposa O'Neill après avoir entendu la nouvelle question.  
- Hum je ne sais plus… hésita Sam. Daniel saurait probablement répondre à ça, je crois qu'on le voit dans Da Vinci Code…  
A ces mots, l'archéologue se dressa tel un ressort sur le canapé et hurla :  
- VOICI LES BARBAPAPAS !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Daniel Jacskon avait été expédié dans la chambre d'ami par Jack et Teal'c qui n'avait fait aucun cas des protestations de leur ami et ils purent regarder la fin de l'émission.  
_- Quelle phrase célèbre est prononcée par Zébulon dans le manège enchanté ?_  
- Ah Teal'c, vous devez savoir ça ! s'exclama Jack.  
- Je crains ne pas avoir vu cette émission.  
- Mais si… C'est quelque chose de très simple, dit Sam. Tellement simple que je ne le retrouve plus…  
- Ca parle pas de cercle ? proposa Jack, qui voulait aider son major.  
- Ah si ! C'est Tournicoti-Tournicoton !  
- Vous êtes sûre ? douta le colonel… C'est bizarre, mais j'aurais pas dit ça…  
- Mais si, c'est ça !  
- C'est idiot, pour aller avec « coti » j'aurais pas mis « coton » moi… J'aurai plutôt mis « cotu »… ou « cota » à la rigueur…  
- Tournicoti-Tournicota ?  
- Voilà !  
- Non, je ne crois que ça soit ça… murmura Sam, partagée entre son assurance et le désir de ne pas contredire Jack.  
La réponse ne tarda pas à venir et il s'avéra, comme vous vous en doutez, que le major Carter avait bel et bien raison. O'Neill déclara qu'il arriverait mieux à la prochaine question mais, manque de chance, l'émission s'acheva. Teal'c annonça qu'il serait peut-être temps de ramener Daniel chez lui et à grand renfort de persuasion, celui-ci descendit les escaliers en titubant.  
- Vous connaissez le poème du petit oiseau ? demanda d'ailleurs l'archéologue alors que Sam ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer les garçons.  
- Non, dit bien sûr Jack.  
- Je vais vous le réciter !  
- Non.  
- Petit oiseau s'envola soudain de sa branche.  
Il avait malheureusement une patte de cassée.  
Quelqu'un lui donna de quoi la réparer.  
Il repartir vers les hautes branches.  
- Daniel…  
- Un beau jour il croisa un corbeau.  
Qui lui dit qu'il était beau.  
Flatté, le petit oiseau vola plus haut.  
- Daniel… !  
- Laissez mon colonel… Je suis sûre qu'il a bientôt fini, murmura Sam.  
- Plus haut, plus haut, plus haut.  
- Oui on a compris !  
- Plus haut, plus haut, plus haut.  
Plus haut…  
- Daniel !  
- … Plus haut, plus haut  
Vers l'infini et au-delà.

- Fini ! déclara Daniel d'une voix fière.  
- C'était très bien, bon maintenant on y va.  
Ils montèrent dans le voiture de Jack, teal'c sagement installé à l'arrière pour surveiller Daniel « par sécurité ». O'Neill salua Sam d'un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit par un regard brillant.  
La voiture démarra, commençant à partir et le major Carter s'apprêta à partir quand elle aperçut Daniel ouvrir sa fenêtre et se pencher par-dessus pour lui crier :  
- Poupoupidou !

**Fin**


End file.
